


Les loups ont le droit d'être chanté

by AllenKune



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Gen, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Beaucoup de questions se pose quand on voit l'étrange muse du barbe. Peu cependant demandes des réponses. Juste une petite choses écrite comme ça pour le thème épopée.Ecrit pour la nuit du FoF de juin.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Les loups ont le droit d'être chanté

Ce n'était pas rare qu'on l'interroge parfois sur sa muse, et surtout pourquoi avait-il choisit parmi toutes les dames importantes de la noblesse et les chevaliers humains aux nombreuses exploits celui que la foule fuyait et que peu donné l'honneur de l'appelais homme.

La plupart du temps Jaskier répondait avec humour qu'il aimé les défis. Mais parfois, quand il sentait que le publique était assez ouvert pour ça, il prendrait plaisir à expliquer la vrais raison à l'abri des sens de son compagnon si jamais se dernier était présent.

Murmurant avec tout le sérieux qu'il était capable, sa voix loin de toutes scènes dramatique qu'il savait manier à son avantage. Les jeunes filles qui lui avaient posé la question, vêtus des robes de paysannes salis par le travaille dans les champs le regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'envie de quelque chose loin de leurs quotidiens pénibles.

"Chaque héros mérite de voir son histoire être chanté pour que tous puisse voir la grandeur de leurs actes." 

Les trois jeunes filles hochaient solennellement la tête, et timidement la plus âgé du trio lui posé des questions sur les aventures du Loup Blanc. Ses deux sœurs la rejoignirent peu après, curieuses des aventures qu'on pouvait rencontrer hors de leur petit village et des champs. Jaskier douté même que les jeunes filles avaient vue la moindre bête hostile mise à part quelques renards.

Quand il repartie quelques jours plus tard, il l'eu l'impression que ses paroles avaient marqué les gens. Au moins trois jeunes filles qui semblaient fière tout comme lui de chanter l'épopée de son loup blanc. Il espérait avoir le même accueil quand il chantera les aventures des autres withers de l'école du loup.


End file.
